Ten Things
by CanYouspellLoki'd
Summary: Tony frowned, watching the boy who sat across from him, almost too diligent with the notes he was scribbling. Tony leaned a bit closer to him, and saw that he was drawing something. Tony gave a small fond smile, Ink giving life to the dull paper, and smearing the pale hands of the green-eyed beauty. Warnings inside. FROSTIRON. High School-ish AU.


**Warning: High school/Senior year AU, Mistakes (possibly by me), Slash, mentions of rape, slight sexual content, slight onside-ish Steve/Thor (Thor/Steve?) , Mushiness/ terrible attempt at fluff, Lovestruck!Tony/Vunerable!Loki.**

* * *

_All alone, he turned his heart to stone._

"_Why do you look at me?"_

"_Why can't you let me be?"_

* * *

Tony just wanted to say how he felt.

Loki was afraid of opening up to anyone; he always brushed off anyone who tried to get close, except to his Brother Thor- well, he did the same to Thor, but not often.

Tony frowned, watching the boy who sat across from him, almost too diligent with the notes he was scribbling. Tony leaned a bit closer to him, and saw that he was drawing something. Tony gave a small fond smile, Ink giving life to the dull paper, and smearing the pale hands of the green-eyed beauty.

"I said, why are you staring, Stark? What is it you find intriguing?"

Tony realized that Loki was actually _talking _to him.

"Your hair, rock of ages... Hey, what are you drawing?"

"None of your business, you ass-"

Tony snatched the papers from his desk. He saw the same thing, over and over. A man with a mask, pieces of him. One picture was hands, gripping hips from behind, pulling at hair, slashing with a knife. Another was lips, smirking, open wide in a grin, or what appeared to be a laugh.

"What the hell are these…?"

"Private. They… help me to remember things or to release my… feelings."

* * *

Tony had stolen those very pictures. He intended to show them to Thor and figure out what the fuck was wrong with Loki.

* * *

Thor paled the moment he saw them.

"Where did you get these?" He demanded, attempting to seem intimidating. Tony sighed, not the least bit phased, despite being inches shorter than the man.

"I took them."

"You dare steal from my Brother, and then boast to me-"

"I'm not boasting, Blondie! Look, I just want to know what's wrong with Loki…"

Thor eyed Tony carefully, suspicion clear as day in his blue eyes.

"Why do you seem so intrigued by Loki?"

_I don't know. Maybe it's the sexy hair, that I want to run my fingers through, or those lips I want to ravish and have begging and moaning for me, and me alone. To feel those nails clawing at my back, those long legs wrapped around my waist as I pound into his dizzying heat. Oh, and to hear that gorgeous voice whispering into my ear as I-_

"Stark?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you why you are so interested in Loki."

"I just want to get to know him. Be friends, if you will. But, he won't give me the time of day-"

"It is three thirteen."

"Haha… That's a good one, Point Break. But, I said Loki, Not you, won't give me the time of the day."Tony began sarcastically. "Can't you just tell me, what's wrong with him?"He continued, anxious for an answer.

"My brother… Loki... Last summer, was…"

"Was what?"Tony asked, wishing Thor could spit it out, sooner.

"My brother was raped, and I could've stopped it, if I had gotten there sooner."

"What? Who hurt him-"

"A madman, they still have not found him..."

* * *

Loki walked home from school.

He hadn't done so, ever since…

That summer.

* * *

_Loki had just come from the supermarket, which was an eight minute walking distance to his home, clutching a jug of milk. The cool night air brushed against his face, the sun was just beginning to set and it was seven forty. "Hey, sweetheart…" Came a hiss, Loki turned and saw nothing. When he heard another whisper, he frowned and sped up his walking pace._

_Suddenly he was grabbed from behind; Loki swung the milk jug at the man, causing it to explode when it hit the man's face and flew to the floor. Loki's hair was swaying, dancing in the wind as he ran, his pale emerald richly colored eyes wide in fear. His lips were open; his breath was nothing more than harsh pants and loud screams that remained unanswered._

_This time, he was grabbed by the throat and dragged into an alleyway, kicking and screaming._

* * *

"Miss me, princess?"

Loki paused and turned around, face filled with terror as he recognized that voice.

"_I'm done with you. Run back home, little princess… But, I tore you apart so well, I don't think you can."_

Bile was tasted in the back of his mouth and Loki felt he might spill the contents of his stomach.

"_Y-You monster… I-I was a-"_

"_You were a virgin? It makes me glad to know I was the one to pop your cherry. Show you the sins of flesh."_

Loki let out a scream, as the man made a wild grab for him. His eyes closed, hoping God would take pity on him, and just him die.

He would rather be dead than be defiled again.

But, what he hadn't counted on was being saved.

_Bang!_

Tony stood there; a hand gun was in his shaking, trembling, clammy hands. "Are you okay?"He asked, softly, Loki nodded and slowly walked over to him. The man had been shot in the stomach, while it could be lethal, Loki didn't see how Tony would get in trouble.

"Let's get out of here; I need to call the cops… and well, this looks pretty bad."

* * *

_Eight months later._

"This has plagued me for so long…Why did you save my life?"

Tony paused.

"I needed somebody to talk to with the same amount of sanity as me." Tony said a smirk on face. Loki looked unsatisfied with the answer and gave Tony a bit of glare.

"I, um, like you…"

"C-Come again?" Loki, normally the well-spoken one, was at a lost for words. Tony felt nervous. He was never fucking nervous, unless it was around this guy. It was just Loki...

"Fuck. I just… Look, I like you, Loki. I really do-"

"G-Get out…"Loki stammered quietly, he bit his lip. So far, he had enjoyed Tony's company, he actually found the snide comments, sarcasm, and references that the eighteen year old had made to be hilarious, the pair had even pulled quite a few pranks together.

He found himself gravitating slowly towards him, as the weeks had gone by. Tony Stark was a very interesting person, he was great in Chemistry, and he even asked to work with Loki, instead of Bruce. Knowing, Loki had been struggling with the class.

Not to mention he saved Loki. But, still the raven haired teen was always a bit cautious, when Tony became too touchy-feely. Loki hated himself, for feeling his heart flutter, when the other was near. Or how his pulse pounded like a war drum, wanting to hear Tony's own pulse, himself. It wasn't that he didn't like Tony, he was just afraid.

Tony had a reputation for being a bit of a man-whore. He insisted they were just rumors, but Loki had a hard time believing this. Tony had lied, before as well. He found out, that during middle school, Tony lived with Bruce.

Loki wouldn't pry.

But, that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to know why.

Tony was staring at him with a look of disbelief.

"W-what did I-"

"Leave me!" Loki interrupted, pointing towards the door.

As soon as Tony left, Loki collapsed into tears, he hated himself.

He wanted to hate Tony as well.

How could he love someone like Loki?

Someone Broken, and used?

Someone, who was so spiteful and vindictive, when provoked?

Loki was much too broken.

* * *

"_Where's your little boyfriend now?"_

_The man had called himself Thanos._

_He had told the officers that he wished to court death, and death wanted Loki to be defiled, over and over again, before being killed._

_The ramblings of a mad man, Thor had said._

* * *

Loki had awoken to his own screaming, and to make matter worse, suffered an anxiety attack. One so terrible, he needed to go to the hospital. When he awoke, he found a giant stuffed black cat, one of his favorite animals with a small card that said '_Get better soon, Loki! :3 P.s. Thor and I both got this for you…From your favorite soon to be billionaire, not so much playboy, philanthropist and Your Brother, Thor._'

* * *

_Three weeks later._

A bouquet of flowers had been left on Loki's door step. They were white tulips, an odd choice, Loki had thought. They had a small note with the words written in a hasty almost trembling scrawl. '_Sorry, if I upset you or freaked you out. I tried calling the past few weeks, but, I'm pretty sure you're ignoring me. Just give me a chance.'_

Tony _must_ be desperate to get in his pants. Loki knew that was all he wanted, and Loki swore he'd never have sex with anyone. After being raped, he didn't see sex as something that could be pleasurable. He didn't even know if he wanted to see Tony, if he could find himself able to face him.

Until, the next day, he received a bouquet of Orchids. _'I know this might weird you out… But, I need to show you what you mean to me. I'm going to list ten different things why I love you._

_You are the most beautiful person, I've ever met._

The next day another bouquet showed up, this time of Lisianthus flowers.

_You have the opposite effect, of what these are supposed to mean, on me. When I'm around you I get so fucking nervous, my heart races and my palms sweat. But, I love it, because it's all because of you._

* * *

Loki had run out of vases and by now, he made small talk with Tony, neither had mentioned the flowers or notes.

But, as the flowers died, one after another, Loki kept the notes.

_You are the most beautiful person, I've ever met. _(Orchids.)

_You have the opposite effect, of what these are supposed to mean, on me. When I'm around you I get so fucking nervous, my heart races and my palms sweat. But, in a weird way… I love it, because it's all because of you._ (Lisianthus.)

_You're all I ever think about._ (That one had come with a bouquet of pansies.)

_What others call swag, I call grace. This is something you definitely have. _(Jasmine.)

_The minute I set eyes on you, in freshman year, I thought you were an angel. (_Lilac.)

_When you walk into any room, you walk in with dignity of a king. _(Magnolia.)

_I was a mess, when I met you. Hell, I still have my issues. But, you fixed me. _(Peonies.)

_You are the sun in the center of my universe._ (Ranunculus.)

_I won't ever forget you, Loki Laufeyson. And I hope you feel the same._ (Forget-Me-Not's.)

_I love you, more than anything else. My heart, as fucked up as it is, beats only for you. _(Red roses.)

* * *

Loki wanted to cry.

Whether from happiness or sadness he didn't know.

He recalled Tony being diagnosed with a heart condition, when they were younger. This made him wonder, whether or not He still felt pain from it, he wanted to know more.

More than he already knew.

He wanted to know every single secret, every thought, and everything about Tony Stark.

* * *

Tony awoke to thumping on his window; he had fallen asleep due to working on a science project. He stumbled, but, when he finally reached the window and drew the curtains out of the way.

"This is a surprise."Tony muttered, before opening his window, smiling brightly as Loki slipped into his room with ease. "The nice kind of surprise?" Loki asked, softly, before Tony drew him near, wrapping his arms gently around Loki's slender waist. All the while Loki stared into those lovely warm brown eyes of his, which held adoration for him, and only him.

Loki swallowed thickly, his green eyes held complete and utter apprehension. Tentatively, he placed his hands upon Tony's shoulders. Tony was a couple of inches shorter than him, Loki made a mental note of that, incase it might come in handy for blackmail or something of that sort.

Tony slipped one of his hands away from Loki's waist, only to place it on his cheek, the normally pale white skin, which was currently, flushed a bright red, he saw that Loki was trembling. Whether it was from fear or anxiety he couldn't tell. He gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, it being slightly calloused from working with all those science experiments, building robots for that one club he and Bruce were in.

"Chill, Loki. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, you don't want to… why'd you come here?"

Loki's blush deepened, and he looked away, before swallowing thickly again. "I... wanted to say…" He trailed off, biting at his bottom lip. Tony looked at him, urging him to finish that sentence that left so much heaviness in the room, which made him feel like he was going to lose his mind if Loki didn't finish it.

"I-I believe I'm in love with you."

That's all it took.

Tony lost all remaining control and leaned in capturing Loki's lips with his own. Loki froze, his green eyes wide at first, but soon his eyes closed and found himself kissing back, every bit passionately as Tony was kissing him. Loki lost every thought, every drop of pain.

For, in this moment he had Tony, who had pulled away and was gently nuzzling his neck. Dropping kisses on the pale smooth flesh, like drizzling rain, gentle, warm, light, wet and completely noticeable.

"Loki?" Tony whispered, halting his assault on Loki's neck. "Yes?" Loki whispered back, apprehensively, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I love you."

"Going soft there, Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes, while Loki chuckled. "I mean it, Laufeyson."

"Ouch. What happened to Loki?" He whispered, pretending to wince.

"What happened to Tony?"

"It appears that we are evenly matched." Loki said, quietly, a mischievous smile upon his face, for the first time in what felt like thousands of years. He leaned in, pressing his lips delicately against Tony's, when he pulled away; he leaned in again, before whispering into Tony's ear.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Do you remeber, when my dad got put in jail?"

"Yes, but what does-"

"And, uh, How I moved in with Bruce that same week?"

"Yes, Tony-"

"And how my mom didn't even wanna see me-"

"Tony, please tell me what the point is!"

"M-my dad...used to touch me, hurt me... He was a heavy drinker."

Loki was once again lost for words.

"W-why would you say this, if it causes you pain?"

Tony's eyes met his, and he pulled Loki into an embrace, pressing a soft kiss into his hair.

"So, you know I'd never hurt you."

* * *

_Senior Prom_

As he leaned against the side of his car, Tony thought it was the best idea ever, when he forced Loki into going to prom with him. He expected Loki to half ass it and come in a sweater and a pair of jeans. But, no, instead he got a gorgeous Loki, with his raven hair slicked back, a habit he had previously abandoned. He wore a black tuxedo, the coat of it almost reaching the back of his knees, a crisp white dress shirt, black trousers, with a cashmere dark emerald scarf.

An amused smile crossed Tony's face as he looked down at Loki's shoes, which were a pair of high top dark green converses, which matched his scarf. Loki made his way towards Tony, quickly. That entire amount of sexiness, not including his own, standing outside Loki and Thor's home… Tony didn't think the entire neighborhood could handle it.

"Nice shoes."Tony said, giving Loki a feral smile as he looked him over, again. Loki's cheeks flushed brightly, he left a quick peck on Tony's cheek.

"Is that all? "

"W-well-"

"Son of a bitch… we need to go pick up everyone else. Get in the car, _Loser_! We're going to prom." Tony interrupted; Loki huffed, but said nothing as he slipped into the passenger's seat, which Tony had opened for him, before getting into the driver's seat.

"Last night was the last time, I ever see Mean Girls with you again." Loki muttered, while Tony gave a gasp of fake shock.

* * *

Loki and Tony danced, swaying to the music, gracefully.

"Are Steve and Thor dancing _together_?" Loki said, giggling madly as he watched the pair awkwardly attempt to dance together. "Why doesn't he just dance with Jane?"Tony asked.

"She's late..."

"But, what about Steve and Peggy dancing-"

"Who do you think is bringing her? I mean, Darcy's already here- Speak of the devil."Loki muttered, as Darcy made her way towards them.

"You guys look adorable together."

"Thank you..."Tony and Loki said at the same time, causing the pair smile fondly at each other.

There was a click and a flash.

"Did she just-"

"This is going on my tumblr." Darcy muttered, as she walked away with her phone in her hands. "On the bright side, we'll have a bunch of likes and stuff on tumblr."Tony said, optimistically, and Loki laughed.

"I think we…Ehehehe…might lose to those two and their pathetic attempts to be the man in that dance."Loki said, laughing hysterically.

~!~!

"Alright…and your prom king is… Anthony Stark!"Jane Foster announced. Tony reluctantly let go of Loki's hand, which he had been clutching onto most of the night. He went upstage, and had the crown put upon his head. Loki clapped along with the others, but felt dread pooling in his stomach, knowing Tony would probably be stuck with some unrealistically attractive girl-

"And your prom queen… is- Or should I say, other King….Is Loki Laufeyson!"

Scratch that, he'd be _stuck_ with Loki.

But, he wouldn't call it stuck, necessarily.

Thor dropped his drink, Steve spat his out in shock, Clint high-fived Bruce (Having come up with the idea to nominate the two) , and Natasha rolled her eyes at both of them, but wore a bit of a triumphant smile.

Loki wanted to hurl, scream, cry, and laugh…The result…Most likely, all of the above. When he joined Tony on stage, only to have a crown placed upon his head, he glanced at the crowd, who had grown quiet. Grabbing the microphone from Jane, he said a soft "Thank you, I really wasn't expecting this." Before, returning the microphone to her.

Tony gave Loki a quick peck on the lips, before wiping away a stray tear. Then, the entire crowd went wild, cheering while a few homophobes simply left the prom. It was their problem, not Loki's or Tony's.

In fact, those two were currently too busy dancing with each other, before, slipping into another kiss, this one longer and most definitely sweeter.

* * *

"Do you remember senior prom?"

"Of course, it was so gay! I like had to totally leave." Tony replied, sarcastically in a stereotypic 'Gay' voice. Loki arched an eyebrow. The pair was now in college; Loki was going for theatric arts, while Tony was going for technology, robotics to be more specific.

It was one of those lucky days where they got to have dinner together, because usually they were overwhelmed with homework, studying, papers, and tests.

"I was asking you a serious question, you imbecile."

"Me? Not serious? Impossible." Tony gasped, mockingly, while Loki delivered a playful punch to his shoulder.

"Ouch. That actual stung. And I thought your, brother had a mean swing…"

Loki looked at him, expectantly.

"Okay, yes I do remember prom. But, my favorite part was after prom."

Loki tilted his head, inquiringly.

"When a certain Raven-haired beauty invited me into his bed, and allowed me to do more than kiss him~"Tony said, in a singsong voice. Loki's face flushed, before his eyes narrowed. "I recall a certain brunet being exceptionally nervous-"

"Oh, and how wonderful it was, even when he convinced me, he was completely impure and vile. That it was a terrible Idea. "

"Tony-"

The brunet simply winked at him, before blowing him a kiss, while Loki rolled his eyes and pretend to swat it away.

"By the way, I have something for you."Tony said, quietly, before handing Loki a white rose and red rose together, the stems cut in half at mid-way only to be held together by a…By a ring.

"Loki Laufeyson, I love you more than anything else, and we've been dating for almost three years… and I made up my mind, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?"

Loki bit his lip, trying hard to force the words out, and when he saw how completely apprehensive, yet at ease Tony looked, he found the courage.

"Yes… But on one condition."

"Anything."

"You must wear a dress."

"Are you for real? Fine, the things I do for you-"

"I was joking. However, since you seem so set on this…"

"Wha- No, wait, Loki! Damn it, are you texting this to everybody? Don't you dare-"

Loki gave him a wide grin." Just kidding, Love. Honestly, do you really believe that I would do such a thing?"He said, softly.

Oh, but he had.

~!~!

"Umm, Thor?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Did you get Loki's text?"

"I am afraid, I did not-"

Steve held his cell phone up, hoping he opened it right, because he was terrible when it came to technology.

Silence.

Silence.

Steve ran his hand through his hair, wondering why Thor looked so flustered.

"…Steve?"

"Yes, Thor?"

"Where did you acquire that picture of me?"

Steve snatched the phone and stared in disbelief.

_Wrong Picture._

It was a picture of Thor, that Tony forced him to take when they had gone to the fair and Thor had just come off of some water rafting ride, dripping wet in a white t-shirt.

"Sorry..?"

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

**WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN?**

**I wanted to write something besides ThunderFrost, as much as I love it, I needed a bit of change. I apologize if anything seems too rushed.**

**I love flowers. In case you didn't notice, each one seems to have their own message. They should be pretty clear, if not... then...**

**I feel as though, I failed at writing Tony. ):**

**FUUU- No flames, please… Though I don't mind constructive critism..**

**Please review. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
